


O Rei do Inferno e a Rainha do Céu

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Portuguese, Rare Pairings
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie





	O Rei do Inferno e a Rainha do Céu

"Então tem alguma sugestão com o que eu devia pedir em troca da minha alma imortal ?" o homem perguntou ao anjo.

"Um pênis maior ?" ela sugeriu brincando.

O homem fingiu um ar indignado por uns cinco segundos mas acabou rindo e a beijando logo em seguida.

Mais tarde essa conversa veio a sua mente enquanto olhava para o demônio de olhos vermelhos que estava na encruzilhada, e acabou dizendo isso mesmo. O demônio o olhou meio estranho após ouvir o seu preço mas o beijou mesmo assim pensando em como esses humanos eram tolos. E ele era mesmo um tolo, embora não pelos motivos que o demônio julgava que ele fosse. Afinal para Fergus o que ganharia em troca do acordo não era o que havia de atraente para ele em fazer este, mas sim o simples fato de um dia se tornar um demônio.

.

.

.

Naomi não falou para Fergus sobre os anos de tortura que ele teria que passar para se tornar um demônio completo. Ela falou sobre o céu e o inferno e a guerra que aconteceria dali há alguns séculos. Uma guerra em que ela precisaria de espiões e aliados nos lugares mais sombrios se ela quisesse acabar por cima. Ela lhe falou sobre os poderes que ele ganharia, a possibilidade de um domínio que nem os maiores reis humanos podiam ser comparados, ela lhe falou sobre imortalidade.

.

.

.

Alguns séculos depois quando se encontraram novamente o nome dele não era mais Fergus, e ele não era um homem. Ele era um demônio e o seu nome era Crowley.

O surpreende é que isso mudava muito pouco as coisas. É verdade que nesse encontro e nos que seguiram não houveram beijos ou risos ,mas houve comentários sarcástico e sexo em nome dos velhos tempos. E houveram planos e troca de informações, Crowley era pratico e sabia que depois que Lúcifer, Azazel e Lilith fossem eliminados o cargo de rei do inferno estaria aberto e ele tinha muito interesse em ocupa-lo. Então ao longo da Idade Média eles se encontraram em tavernas humanas esquecidas e brindaram aos seus brilhantes futuros como o Rei do Inferno e a Rainha do Céu.


End file.
